A Pirates Life for Me
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: PondLock. Amy wants to do something special for Sherlock's thirtieth birthday.


"So, Doctor," Amy smiled to the raggedy man.

"Yes?"

"Could you take Sherlock, John and I on a nice little trip?"

"Of course Amy!" the Doctor smiled, "Where and when?"

Amy simply smiled brightly to the bow tied man.

Christmas rolled around quickly. For the holiday, Amy had gotten Sherlock an authentic pirate sword from Black Beards ship. He'd no idea why Amy gotten it for him, but he kissed her saying 'thank you'. She also got John a pirate hat. Amy explained the idea to John, but kept a secret from Sherlock. It was a birthday surprise.

Sherlock's birthday was two weeks after Christmas and he never did anything for it. He never wanted anything or to do anything. It was just another day to him, but added on another year of his existence. This year, he would be thirty. An age he didn't want to speak to anyone yet.

He was deep inside a book on Greek mythology when he heard the whirl of the TARDIS. Soon enough, the blue police box was standing in the middle of the living room. The Doctor poked his head out of the box and smiled to Sherlock.

Sherlock was surprised to see him without his tweed jacket and bow tie. He was dressed instead like a full blown pirate, complete with bandana and eye patch.

"Oi! Happy birthday, Sherlock!"

"Thank you, Doctor," Sherlock nodded to the pirate Doctor.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Put that blasted book down, and grab your sword! The one Amy got you."

"O…kay," Sherlock shut his book and went over to the bookshelf to grab his sword that rested against the shelf.

He was very confused, even for Sherlock. He could tell Amy was behind it though, that much he knew.

The Doctor ushered him inside the box and saw Amy and John in pirate gear as well. John in the hat Amy got him for Christmas. There were lots of puffy shirts and boots.

"Ahoy, Captain Holmes," John said in a terrible pirate voice.

"Explanation," Sherlock turned to the Doctor to explain.

"No time!" the Doctor exclaimed. He pushed him towards Amy, who took his hand and guided him into the TARDIS.

She giggled and pulled him along into the halls of the large box. Sherlock demanded a few times for her to tell him what was going on. She stopped by a door and it slid open. It was a very large closet with every style and type of clothing out there. Men and women's clothing from all centuries were in there.

Amy put both hands on his shoulders and looked him up and down, "Hm, you're about the same height as the Doctor, but skinnier… oh! I got the perfect outfit."

"Amelia!" she didn't hear him.

She ran into the back of the closet to find some pirate gear for her boyfriend. She had found a white puffy shirt, open collar of course, a pair of black skinny pants, boots, a dark green vest and a brown coat like the style of her's.

Amy returned to Sherlock and handed him the clothes and ushered him to change quickly. He did as she said and he emerged, looking like a pirate he once used to dress up for during Halloween. This time, he felt like a real pirate. Stupid, but a pirate nonetheless.

"I feel stupid."

"You look adorable," she took of her three point hat and put on his head and kissed his cheek.

Amy grabbed his hand again and tugged him back out into the console room out front of the TARDIS. They were really into the whole pirate thing.

"Captain Holmes, mateys," she smiled and hugged him tightly, trying to avoid the sword on his belt.

"Someone explain what the hell is going on," Sherlock demanded again.

"What? Come on, Captain Deduction," John smirked, "It's not that hard."

"Happy thirtieth birthday, Sherlock," Amy kissed him again, but this time on the lips.

He sighed, "Really? You know I hate my birthday."

"You turn thirty once. Also, never let Mycroft talk to me about your childhood!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door onto a pirate ship. An actual pirate ship. It was vacant and it was all theirs. The TARDIS was parked underneath the main deck and the four filed out of the police box and up to the main deck.

Once on the main deck, they were in direct line with a fellow pirate ship. The Doctor pulled out a telescope and looked to see who was on it. He smirked and handed it to Sherlock.

"Captain, look yonder at the ship."

He did as he was told. He saw the ship, pitch black and a full crew manning the deck. Then the telescope showed him the Captain of the vessel. Sherlock saw the ginger under the hat and the umbrella pin on his coat.

"Mycroft."

"Now someone's interested," John smirked.

"This _should_ be interesting," Sherlock smirked, handing the telescope back to the Doctor.

A canon ball was fired from Mycroft's ship and landed just in front of their ship, which was appropriately named 'The Deduction'.

"A battle they want," Sherlock smirked, "A battle they'll get."

"Ey!" Amy cheered.

"Sibling war is more like it," John whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed, "That's the point, John."

The canons and the gun shots got louder. Soon enough, both ships were right up next to each other. Sherlock hung on a rope from the one mast and looked onto his brother. Amy looked up at Sherlock and smiled. _If he doesn't swing on that rope, I'm going to dump his ass…_

To her luck, he grabbed it with both hands and swung down next to her. She smiled him. _Oh my gosh, I found my perfect match,_ she thought.

The other's ship crew swung over to the Deduction and the battle began. Swords were drew and the battle begun.

"Feel free to kill the crew members," the Doctor called, "They're just robots!"

"Planned this all out, didn't you?" Sherlock asked with a smirk as he just dodges a sword coming at his face.

"But of course," the Doctor smiled, "Thank Amy for it all though."

Sherlock and Amy both hit each other in the back and turned just enough to see each other from the corner of their eyes. He smirked and saw a robot member coming at Amy, sword raised high above its head.

"Amelia, duck!"

She did as he said without questions. He swung his sword and the robot's head went flying into the ocean. He smirked.

"You're really having fun with this," Amy smiled as she stabbed a crew member coming at Sherlock from behind.

"I never said that," Sherlock said in his own defense.

"I know you, Sherlock," Amy smiled, "You're having the time of your life."

He simply smirked and grabbed the rope he swung down on and handed it to her. She smiled and took it in her hands. She kicked off from the deck and swung to the other side of the ship and knocked a robot on its back.

"Brother dear."

Sherlock spun around and saw his brother, an evil smirk across his face.

"Sherlock! Mycroft's real! Don't. Kill. Him!" the Doctor warned.

"Awe, no fun, Doctor!" John yelled as he deflected another sword swing.

"I don't know how I got here, brother," Mycroft began, "But I do know that I'm going to win this time."

"This was always my game, brother," Sherlock pointed his sword at his brother, "Shall we engage?"

"We shall," Mycroft smirked before lunging at his little brother.

Mycroft had one advantage over Sherlock; Mycroft took fencing lessons as a child. He was handy with a sword, but Sherlock had an advantage of his love for pirates as a boy.

Both Holmes brothers were equally matched to one another. They were quick in their feet movement as well as hand movements. The remaining three watched in amazement as the Holmes brothers' dueled. The remaining robots were gone and now all that was left was Sherlock and Mycroft. They were quick and snake like as they moved about the ship deck.

Mycroft managed to slip the very end of the blade across Sherlock's cheek. He didn't get mad; he simply smirked and grabbed the nearest rope. He hoisted himself up and kicked Mycroft in the chest. He stumbled but failed to fall.

"Is that all you got, little brother?"

"Please," he scoffed as he lunged at his brother again.

Amy bit her lip and hoped that Sherlock wouldn't get hurt anymore. _Come on Sherlock; pull a _real_ pirate move on him!_ She hoped in her mind. All she wanted was him to grab the rope again and really kick him hard in the chest so he'd go down.

The two got to the front of the ship and were still fighting strong. Sherlock sighed and grabbed another rope. This time, he got a bit more velocity and kicked him again in the chest. This time he went down and Sherlock put a foot on his chest and pointed his sword at him. Mycroft was defeated.

John, Amy and the Doctor cheered for Sherlock. He had beaten his brother. Amy ran over and gave him a huge hug. She was so proud of him.

It didn't take long for the five of them to return back into the TARDIS and set back to present day; January 6th. The scratch on Sherlock's cheek was bothering John and he set off to patch it up right away. Everyone had at least one or two scratches on themselves from the battle. It was a glorious battle and the Deduction was saved from robot pirates.

Amy snuggled in Sherlock's arms when they were all back in 221B. Mycroft had gone and so had the Doctor. After one last birthday wish to Sherlock, he was off.

It had been a long day for all of them, and now they were all exhausted. Before John went off to bed at around eight in the evening, he said happy birthday to Sherlock. Amy and Sherlock snuggled in the warmth of the fireplace, covered in blankets. Appropriately enough, they were watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: at Worlds End_ on the telly.

"Happy birthday, once again," she gave him a kiss on his good cheek.

"Thank you, Amelia. No one has ever done anything like that before for me."

"What? Time travel with your best friends to fight pirates in the 1700's?"

"No, no, no," he said with a small chuckle, "I mean put so much effort towards my birthday. It's not a big deal for me."

"I know," she smiled, "You turned thirty today, so I thought it would be appropriate to bring out the little kid in you again. It's a big day, Sherlock."

"Thank you," he kissed her head, "Best birthday ever, really."

"I'm glad you had fun," she smiled.

"I do love you, Amelia."

"I love you too, Sherlock."

**(A/N: this was based off a PondLock post I saw on tumblr. It was simply Amy dressing up as a pirate for Sherlock's birthday. I wanted to add onto it to make it more fun! Who wouldn't love to sword fight pirate robots?!**

**R and R, fave, follow, I don't care! Thanks for reading though!)**


End file.
